1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flexible substrate that is to be connected to a liquid crystal device or the like, a electro-optical device having the flexible substrate, and an electronic device (such as a liquid crystal projector) having the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
A flexible substrate of this type connects a liquid crystal panel to an external circuit, for example. The flexible substrate of this type has various advantages. Specifically, the flexible substrate is capable of including many lines in a small space and being connected to an external circuit by means of a connector. An integrated circuit may be formed on the flexible substrate to drive the liquid crystal panel connected to the flexible substrate (refer to JP-A-2005-43418, for example).
The integrated circuit formed on the flexible substrate is inspected, for example, by monitoring a signal processed in the integrated circuit. If a terminal is provided on the liquid crystal panel in order to monitor the signal, the number of terminals that connect the flexible substrate to the liquid crystal panel is increased. As a result, the configuration of a device including the flexible substrate may become complicated. In addition, the terminal provided on the liquid crystal panel cannot monitor a signal (that is not output from the flexible substrate) used only for internal processing of the integrated circuit. That is, the aforementioned technique has a problem that a signal may not be appropriately monitored.